custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney and Friends The LIVE! Show (video)
Barney and Friends the LIVE! Show (known on show posters as Barney What Up! Live! At Radio City Music Hall New York City USA) was Barney Live! on stage show (following Barney in Concert at the Dallas Majestic Theater), performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City from December 31, 1995-January 1998. It was released on video on May 3, 2001 becoming the re-released on DVD on December 31, 2015. Plot Join Barney and all of his very special friends as they take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, the stealing-sneaky visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that it is so important to have friends and to share. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Magical Musical Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. Cast *Announcer *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *The Queen Of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Granny Phillips *Children *Kristen *Tosha *Jeff *Little Dog (Boomer) *Stephen *Blue Jay (Josh Martin) *Kalea (Cheryl Toma) *Leilani (Ana Maelia Towry) *Santa Claus (played by Don Mincey) *Sant Claus' Wife named "Mrs. Claus" (played by Barbara Logan) *Grandpa Phillips *David *Kathy *Darnell *Jesse *Kevin *Bettina Briggs *Clown Bears *Stephanie Koyano *Pop Wheely (Grant Ten Napel) *Stella the Storyteller *Min *Murray the Web-Surfing Mouse (Sam Williamson) *Debi (Jasmine Woods) *Gianna *Whitney *Mario *Beth *Scott *Danny *Angela *Nick *Jackson *Sarah *Tony *Jamal *Kami *Colleen *Jill *Mr. Boyd *Gianna's Mother *Gianna's Father *Gianna's Brother *Gianna's Sister *Nick's Father *Baxter The Dog *Whitney's Grandmother *Whitney's Grandfather *Mario's Mother *Mario's Father *Mario's Brother *Friends *Marching Band Musicians *Mother Goose *The Winkster *Marching Band Musicians *Baby Bop's Jumping Monkeys *Guest (Morgan Jordan) *Elephant *Kathy's Dancing Teddy Bears Audience *Kids *Carly Naples *Megan Miyahira *Sara Perks *Family *People *Adults Songs #Barney Theme Songs #Barney Theme Song (reprise) #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mr. Knickerbocker #Ring Around the Rosie #My Yellow Blankey #The Barney Bag #The Winkster #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #BJ's Song #Games #Rain Medley: Rain, Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring #If All the Raindrops #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #I Am a Fine Musician #Laugh With Me! #I'd Love To Sail #Three Monkeys Rap #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #The Airplane Song #Me and My Teddy #Nine Little Ducks #My Aunt Came Back #London Bridge #Star Medley: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and Starlight, Starbright #Please and Thank You #Everyone is Speical #I Love You #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #I Love the Holidays (Instrumental) Film Schedule Trivia *The title card only calls this video "Barney and Friends The LIVE! Show", even though this video is called "Barney Live! Show". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Deal or No Deal", expect is was the arrangement for I Love You mixes the rendition from It Raining, It Pouring... to make the song a holiday theme this the DVD to use its regular 2009 season intro the first being Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and the second being Barney's Talent Show In the release of "Barney and Friends The LIVE! Show", the video utilized the Season 4 version of the theme song. In the release of "The Barney & Friends Live! on Stage", the theme song was redited to use the Season 7-13 under the 2009 Season 13 episodes intro reglar version Originally, this video was to be released in January 1, 1996-January and December 1998. However, it was pushed back for an May 2001 release A soundtrack was released slightly before the video, containing all of the songs from it This could be concidered as the sequel to Barney in Concert After Act 1 and before Act 2 in the video version, there is an intermission title card shown with a circus background and circus instruments playing "I Am a Fine Musician". During the actual performance, the intermission was 20 minutes in-length All of the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) was recorded live for every performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs, however, were prerecorded Some songs from this concert were featured in the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 CD. Specifically, the songs "My Yellow Blankey", "BJ's Song", "The Barney Bag", and "My Aunt Came Back", expect is was the Barney Costume in from Books Are Fun! is used and whlie the Barney voice in "Be My Valentine, Love Barney", exepct it was the first video in which Barney is not being voiced by Bob West. Instead, he is voiced by Duncan Brannan, and Tim Dever. This is also the first time Duncan Brannan sings as Barney. In My Party with Barney, he only did the dialogue, while Bob West did the singing. however it was the Baby Bop costume from in "Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday" is used expect is was the BJ costume from in "A Picture of Friendship" is used After the "Please and Thank You" number, a camera angle shows Kidsongs Kids giving her sign to someone backstage During "Please and Thank You", Keesha lip-syncs to the lyrics, though he does not sing the song Hi battybarney 1995, you can upload Barney and Friends The LIVE! Show Home Videos/episode on Sunday, January 19, 2019. at 8am. I did it! This is the first season of Barney & Friends to be released to DVD A reference to "Celebrating Around The World!'" is made ''According to a Variety review, Nick was absent from the March 18th, 1995 performance DVD for Main Menu. The first is "spinning the wheel at Rumpelstilitskin". the second is "Barney costume Four Season Day with Barney voice in Hoo's in the Forest? is "Barney arrives front at "Rumpelstilitskin". Hello out there to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. We're going to have a lot of fun!. With all our friends today!" than Barney dissappears before Barney & Friends The LIVE! Show. than it turn around to spinning the wheel before blue circle Main Menu have "VHS Read Along (Barney's Mother Goose Hunt), Barney and Friends The LIVE! Show (Sing-Along) , Music Video Along (Barney and Friends The LIVE! Show), Interactive Area (Barney and Friends the LIVE! Show), Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing Song Sampler - Play All Songs: Rig-a-Jig-Jig, Games, What Can We Play on a Rainy Day, Indoor Outdoor Voices, Once Upon a Time and Silly Sounds, and Special Features (Barney and Friends The LIVE! Show). *When Jesse says "Nope, We got here the clown bus.", *Whne Jesse says "I'm sorry, I can't lift it!", *The preview for this video is annouced by Maria from Sesame Street, and she works at Music Director *Bob Singleton Release Dates '''Australia': January 2, 2004 New Zealand: '''September 13, 2005 '''United Kindom: August 8, 2003 America: May 3, 2001 Philippines: '''May 9, 2007 '''Aisa: September 14, 2012 End Credit Music *The same end credit music from Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday Barney and Friends The Live! Show Preview 2001 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #Romp on the Stomp Music Video from Wake Up Jeff! Trailer #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Come On Over to Barney's House Preview #Pleased Stay Tuned From Be My Valentine Love Barney And The Wiggles Dance Party 2000 #Barney & Friends - Season 6 Funding Credits #Barney Home Videos (Season 4 Version) Intro #Barney and Friends The LIVE! Show Title Card Closing #Barney Says Segment Barney and Friends The LIVE! Show #Barney & Friends The LIVE! Show (Season 4 Version) End Credits #Connecticut Public Television Logo (1993-2004) #Barney & Friends - Season 6 Funding Credits # #Visit PBS online at pbskids.org Screen (1999-2000) #PBS Logo (1989-present) #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Preview #Barney's Adventure Bus Preview #Sing and Dance with Barney Preview #Let's Show Respect! Preview #Barney Home Video Logo 1995 #Lyrick Studios Logo 1998-2001 Category:Barney Stage Show